User blog:CEDJunior/Title vs Title (SHINE 26 Preview)
Undeniably the biggest event in Shine Wrestling's near three-year history will take place tomorrow, as SHINE 26 has a stacked card including not one, but two matches with huge implications! The main event for SHINE 26 will see Mia Yim once again face off against Santana Garrett, but this time, it will be Title vs Title! Just like Shine Wrestling's Twitter page confirmed, BOTH Mia's SHINE Championship and Santana's NWA World Women's Championship will be on the line, making this the most monumental main event in Shine's history. Considering that Santana won her prize more recently (February 2015) than Mia (November 2014), I would think that she would be the one who emerges victorious. Regardless of how this main event ends, I would love to see Santana turn heel at Shine. We all know how good she is at portraying a villainess based on her time in TNA as the evil Brittany. I think she can be even better if Shine turns her. Yesterday, ANOTHER Title vs Title Match was announced for SHINE 26, and it will see The Kimber Bombs vs The Global Green Gangsters for the SHINE and SHIMMER Tag Team Championships! At the time, only Kellie Skater was announced to appear at SHINE 26, but it was later announced that her partner, Tomoka Nakagawa, will join her, and we have this match as a result. Tomoka's appearance is part of her final stretch leading to her retirement; a stretch that will end with SHIMMER Weekend next week. With all of that in play, Kimber Lee and Cherry Bomb should clean up tomorrow night, and that will make Kimber a triple champion; with tag titles in Shine, SHIMMER, and WSU. The event will also feature a No DQ tag team bout pitting Jessicka Havok and Leva Bates against Saraya Knight and Su Yung, As many recall, the malevolent mum of former two-time WWE Divas Champion Paige is the one responsible for Su Yung's evil transformation, beginning all the way back at SHINE 18 last year. Havok and Leva have each had singles encounters against the duo; in fact it was during Havok's match against Saraya that the monstrous rivalry between Havok and Allysin Kay. Speaking of Kay, she'll be facing off against Kay Lee Ray, who is less than a week removed from winning the ChickFight Tournament at SHIMMER 71 on Saturday. Meanwhile, Allysin Kay still believes that she is the next challenger for the SHINE Championship, but she'll have to defeat an actual #1 Contender to make that claim legit. Evie, the runner up in the ChickFight Tournament, will compete against Shazza McKenzie, who will be making her first Shine appearance in two years. Both women are part of Shine's latest Aussie Invasion, and speaking of Australia, it was in Shazza's native land that she began competing as a villainess, after mostly portraying a babyface. In fact, the evil Shazza captured the PWWA Women's Championship by defeating Evie, so that could come into effect in this bout. I do hope that Shazza has brought her villainous persona to the States for this event. Staying on the Aussie subject, former SHIMMER Champion Madison Eagles will compete against the phenomenal La Rosa Negra. This will be Eagles' first appearance for Shine since competing for the SHINE Championship last year. The war between Valifornia and Daffney's All-Star Squad will continue, as Jayme Jameson and Marti Belle will compete against Solo Darling and the Squad's newest member, Crazy Mary Dobson, You know, I can't help but wonder how Heidi Lovelace (Solo's regular partner) will react to Solo's partnership with Crazy Mary. Heidi will be part of SHIMMER Weekend next week, so that opens the door for her to either appear tomorrow or at Shine's next show. One of two things could happen: either all three of them gel together, or Heidi becomes jealous of Solo and Crazy Mary's kinship to the point where she undergoes a villainous turn and attacks both of them. If so, Heidi would more likely save Solo for last, because she would feel that Solo betrayed her and forgot about her when she was sidelined. Valifornia's monstrous enforcer, Andréa, will be in action as well, as she'll compete against Nikki Storm. This will be Andréa's first taste of singles action for Shine; her in-ring debut took place at the last show. SHINE 26 is clearly going to be the most historic event in the promotion's history, and I can't wait for it!!! Category:Blog posts